Delusional
by Kurai-Sora-chan
Summary: Beyond Birthday's life after LABB Murder Cases.   I obviously suck at summaries-


Beyond Birthday giggled like a little girl as a warm red liquid splattered onto his porcelain face. "This is so much fun~" he squealed with glee. His grin widened as his eyes glazed over with a certain affinity that only a man like Beyond could have. His blood red eyes, recently unveiled from his black contacts, shone brightly as they fell upon the scene before him. His gaze followed the trail of red life substance that began at the nape of his victim's throat and flowed freely down his chest, forever staining his perfect white shirt. He chuckled to himself lightly as he pulled the kitchen knife he'd retrieved earlier from the man's esophagus, once again slinging crimson splashes over the room and himself. It was as if he didn't notice, but really, Beyond was ecstatic as he watched the drops of blood run down his arms and onto the floor almost silently. The sight made him giddy, and it was all he could do to keep from rolling on the floor in euphoria.

"Hm," he mumbled to himself, finally looking around the room and assessing the next task. Scarlet "paint" dripped from every surface, coating the room in an eerie ambiance. Yes, this would take a while. Sighing heavily in a disappointed manner, Beyond looked back at his latest victim before speaking in a soft tone, a tone that a child would use when saying goodbye to a new friend that he knew he would never see again. "Oh, Kenchi," he said, "It's been so much fun playing with you. Really, it has~ But now we must clean up." The corpse on the floor didn't respond at all, yet Beyond continued as if it had. "Relax, Kenchi, it won't take long~ When we're done, we can go play hide and seek!" And with this, the pale twenty year old insomniac leapt to his feet and began scrubbing every inch of the house.

"Cleaning used to be a big thing to me, Kenchi," he said softly as he reentered the kitchen after putting all of his utensils away, "But now it's just something I have to do. I used to pride myself on how well I could clean an entire building in just a few minutes. Now I'm just running away from the bad people outside, the ones that are coming to get me." Beyond threw himself onto the ground and wrapped himself around the dead man, folding the corpse's arms so that they were around his own torso. "You won't let them take me, though! Will you, Kenchi? We'll be best friends forever!" Beyond smiled happily and hugged the man tightly, the blood on the man's chest rubbing off on his pale cheek as he lay his head down.

After a moment of utter silence, Beyond opened his eyes and let his smile fade. "Oh, Kenchi… I'm sorry I played too rough…" he muttered, sighing as he heaved himself up off the floor. "I know you're mad… I guess we won't be friends forever, huh?" The raven spoke in such a heart wrenching tone that even a shinigami would pity him now. Heck, even L would pity him now! "Well," he said, smirking a bit as his eyes glinted mischievously, "I guess I'll survive." Beyond swiftly bent over and slung the man over his shoulder effortlessly. "I just hope you'll be okay with your decision, Kenchi. You'll forgive me someday, won't you?" he asked as he trudged downstairs.

Once in the basement, he threw the man down carelessly and walked over to one area of the wall. With a little effort, the murderer pulled a few blocks out of the wall and set them aside carefully. "I read this in a book once, Kenchi," he muttered as he picked the body up once more, "It seems like a good idea to me. What do you think? Do you think the bad people will ever find you here?" He shoved the body inside and smiled sadly at the man as he picked up a block. "Don't worry, Kenchi. I won't let them get you." And he began shoving the concrete blocks back into the wall.

* * *

><p>Beyond Birthday was a serial killer. He'd been behind the LABB Murder Cases, though they were never introduced to the media as such. Beyond had attempted to beat L by becoming the greatest criminal. He'd tried to create a case that the great L could not solve. And he was so close to doing so, but Naomi Misora, L's eyes during the investigation, had figured his plan out too soon and had ruined it for him, effectively cutting off his suicide attempt and destroying all chances he'd had of surpassing L in any way.<p>

Even after the trial, though, Beyond never really gave up. Until he heard the one thing he'd never expected to hear so soon—L Lawliet was dead; killed by the mass murderer, Kira.

That's when his life was destroyed. What was he supposed to look forward to now? Nothing. Nothing at all. And that's why Beyond Birthday became suicidal. He never succeeded, obviously, but he finally couldn't take anymore failures. Beyond snapped, and he began doing to others what he really wanted to do to himself, because at least with them, he could know whether or not it would work—and he always chose the ones that would work. He began taking countless lives, just to compensate for the one he truly longed to take but couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

During the LABB Murder Cases, Beyond was in his right state of mind, totally and completely, despite what he'd done. He knew what he was doing. His logic was flawless in the mind of a psychotic genius such as himself, but now, as he took the life of another random victim that was already destined to take his last breath that day anyway, Beyond Birthday, former candidate for L's successor, shameless murderer, and childlike genius, was truly, undoubtedly insane.

* * *

><p>Beyond took another sharp turn down an alley, running as fast as his legs could take him, sweat beginning to form on his hot skin. He could feel his heart beating through every inch of his body, making him shiver in discomfort and giggle in amusement at the same time. "Must keep running!" the voice in his mind yelled, pushing his legs even harder. But the killer didn't want to run anymore. He just wanted to rest for a bit. The loud voice behind him, though, reminded him that he'd better not even slow his pace.<p>

The genius turned around another corner and climbed atop a dumpster, hoisting himself up onto the roof of a random building. Without even hesitating, he began running in the direction he'd come from to begin with, hoping to throw the "bad ones" off his trail just long enough for him to get out of town. _"How did you get caught?"_ a voice whispered in his head. "I don't know. I was so careful…" Beyond whispered, the small action taking enough air from his lungs to cause his vision to spin. "Ugh!" he yelled, shaking his head as he continued running blindly. He looked back up just in time to see the edge of the building in front of his feet. He leapt off and landed perfectly on the opposite building, sprinting off again.

"Hey, you! Come back here!" Beyond took a second to glance back at the shadowy figure following him, but he didn't realize his mistake until he noticed he was falling onto the pavement below. He hit the concrete with a thud, his head bouncing off the cement, causing his vision to become blurry. He struggled to keep his eyes open, to focus on his surroundings, but he couldn't. He saw two blurry figures appear before him, though, as he let out a low groan of pain.

"Hey, Ross," one said, "Isn't this the supposed serial killer that somehow leaves no evidence anywhere when he commits his crimes?" The one named Ross hummed a bit before replying, "Yep, that'd be him." "Ugh, shut up," Beyond said groggily, "What was I doing?" And suddenly it all came back to him. His eyes grew wide as he somehow managed to pull himself to his feet.

"He's coming, I've got to go!" He was already taking off, despite the fact that he could barely see, when Ross grabbed his collar and pulled him back roughly. "_Hey!_ Let go! He's going to _kill _me!" Beyond shouted, but Ross didn't budge. "Who is?" the other guy asked. "Oh, come on, Dave. Are you really gonna' believe this shi-" "The bad one! He's coming! He found me when I was playing with my newest friend Marie, and now he's gonna' kill me! I've got to go!" Beyond shouted and pulled against Ross's grip, but to no avail.

"Marie…" Dave said to himself. "That's the name of the girl that was reported missing this morning," Ross finished. Beyond either didn't realize his mistake, or he just didn't care, but all he was worried about at the moment was getting away from the "bad one". "Where is this "bad one"?" Dave asked, brows furrowing. "On the roof! He was right behind me! Let me _go!_" Dave and Ross shared a glance before Dave climbed onto the roof for himself. "No one's up here," he said, climbing down. "He was chasing me, I _swear!_" Beyond shouted, desperation in his eyes. Dave frowned and shook his head. "What did he look like?" he asked. "He was shadowy , and he didn't really have a definite shape, and he was sort of floating, and his teeth were _reeeeallllyyyy sharp_, and I SWEAR ALL OF THIS IS _TRUE!_ HE WAS CHASING ME!" With a sigh, Ross pulled out his phone and dialed a number while still keeping hold of Beyond's shirt. "Yes, I believe we've found our serial killer," he said into the device, "But I think he's… mental."

* * *

><p>Beyond sat in a padded white room, a grin on his face as he rocked himself back and forth in the corner, his unseeing eyes fixed on the doctors in front of him. "And he's made no progress at all?" "That's right, he still hasn't eaten, slept, or even moved from that spot, and that creepy grin never leaves his face." "Hm, what do you think we should do?" "Heh, let him rot in here for all I care. He deserves it anyway. Do you know what he did to those innocent people?" "Ah, yes, for a moment, I forgot this was the infamous serial killer of LA." "How could you forget?" "Well, look at him. He seems so harmless right now." "True…" "…I think it's time for me to leave now. I'll come back next month." The other doctor nodded and opened the door with his card key, holding it open for the other doctor. But before the older man could even advance toward the door, Beyond spoke for the first time in three years.<p>

"You know I'm about to die, right?" he whispered eerily, his smile never faltering in the slightest. The doctor looked at him with sad eyes and shook his head. "No, son. You'll live a while longer." Beyond chuckled darkly under his breath and continued with his rocking as the doctors exited the room silently and quickly, leaving the delusional killer to himself once more.

But what the doctors didn't know, was that Beyond was right this time. He'd die of a heart attack in just thirty-two seconds.

And what happens after his death? He lives on in your nightmares, of course—lingering in the back of your mind, haunting you for the rest of your life, slowly turning you into a reincarnated Beyond of sorts.

"_How does it feel to have a murderer living in the depths of your mind and soul?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hnnnnnn, I don't like the ending- . (Mah brain's dead right now-)<br>I'd love to hear what you think~ ****  
>~KuraiSora<strong>


End file.
